Uma vida nova
by Lullubell-sama
Summary: Uma vida nova,emprego,apartamento,tudo
1. Chapter 1

Oiie estou aqui pra dar a descriçao dos persongens.....Principais

Taylor Tamazu:Sua aparencia eu irei explicar de um jeito facil,cara da taylor swift e corpo da 25 anos,solteira,rica podre de rica so que o pai nao a sustentera entao ela arruma um emprego

Sasuke uchiha:Socio majoritario da uchicha company e dallas uma namorada chamada karin

Temari:Prima e vice-presidente das empresas um amor pelo presindente so que secreto

Shikamaru:um cara gente boa,alegre,so que acha tudo problematico

Karin:namorada de sasuke so que o de ciumes dela

Naruto:Socio de pela secretaria HInata

Hinata:Uma gorota doce,mas muito forte

* * *

Ja ne esta foi a decriçao so dos principais tera mais personagens


	2. Chapter 2

Temari:Nossa é muito lindo o nosso apê!!!!!

Taylor:Sim uma cobertura,pena que o papai não vai me sustentar mais

Temari:Pelo menos antes ele te deu um ape,uns 3 carros e uma contia em dinheiro

Taylor:Eu não queria trabalhar,amanha eu vo numa tal entrevista pra ser secretaria de um chato ai é tipo pelo menos eu tenho roupas de trabalho e uma boa faculdade,de relações internacionais

Temari:Eu sei.....mas tipo não é ttão ruim sabe ele ainda paga o condomminio e o resto de dispesas necessarias.

Taylor:Vo colocar Picture to burn

Temari:Otimo

No outro apartamento da area do cobertura

Shikamaru:QUe musica irritante

Kiba:Vamo lá reclamar essa musica de corno e melosa é horrivel

então os dois rapazes foram lá.Bateram na porta ninguem atendeu resoveram ver se tava aberta e tava ai eles enraram

Taylor:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!ladoões TEMARI O TACO DE BAISEBOOL!

Temari:Ah deixa roubar vano continuar catando

Taylor:Ta^^

Taylor e Temari:really, really hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.  
Burn, burn, burn, baby burn.  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby burn  
Kiba:cof!cof!

Taylor:os ladrões

Temari:eu sei

Shikamaru:Não somos ladrões somos seus vizinhos.

Taylor:O que vocês querem

kiba:Que sumam daqui é incomodo demais?

Taylor:Os incomodados que se mudem

Sasuke:Mude vocês.

Taylor:Temari o taco

Temari:Aqui é deixa que eu bato no do rabo de cavalo^^

Taylor:Claro....Não sei o seu nome mais prepare-se para ir pra C.T.I

kiba:Não a gente fala shikamaru..........

Shikamaru:Queria pedir que abaixassem um pouco essa musica linda e boas vindas

Taylor:Sei ¬¬

Eu(quando me referir a eu é a taylor)fui la e abaixei

Taylor:podem ir embora agora

Temari:sim podem sim

Kiba:ja vamos

então eles foram

Eu:Temari eu vou dormir amanha quero acordar bem

Temari:ta

Entao eu(taylor)acordei,me arrumei,tomei café da manhã é fui pra tal empresa....

Cheguei lá

Mulher que eu sei la quem é:Pode entrar o senhor uchicha a espera

Eu:obrigado

Entao entrei erra um escritório muito bonito,sabe tinha uma boa iluminaçao e tambem tinha uma otima organição.

Uchiha:cof!cof!

Eu:senhro uchicha me desculpe seu escritorio e muito bonito.

senhorita?

eu:Tamazu

ele:sente-se

Entao eu me sentei .

Eu:sim...

Uchicha:Olha esses são o seus erros para não conseguir o emprego.Não me entregou o curriculo,Não se apresento e não veio com saia. Por que nao veio com saia?

Eu:primeiro senhor eu nao gosto de saia.

Uchicha:Sim mas se quiser o emprego era pra você vir de saia e de preferencia sem langerie.

Taylor do mal:Eu mato esse desgraçado hoje

Taylor do bem:Nao faça isso

Eu:olha senhor uchicha...oh desculpe-me me celular tocou.

Então atendi

Eu:sim,acho que não,serio posso,brigado,eu ja vou pro dallas assim que eu sai daqui tá beijos.

Uchiha:Com quem a senhorita falava?

Eu:Uma pessoa que é de parte de minha vida particular.

Uchicha:Realmente você nao veio de saia então nao a contraterei.

Menino:Olha sasuke....Oh desculpe eu nao sabia que estava com visitas.e que boa visita

Eu:senhor uchicha eu ja.....Desculpem-me com licensa

EU:sim ja estou muito melhor sabe,eu sei mas eu trabalho depois pra.....olha eu já estou indo e depois eu vou no escritorio Tema-chan

Uchiha:Olha eu já irei ja que nao iria fazer a entrevista

Uchiha:Posso saber o que estava falando?

Eu:Senhor eu nao posso lhe dizer pois isso é de minha vida

entao fui pro dallas


End file.
